Bang Bang
by Blackromanoff
Summary: Established, married Skyeward. Skye is badly injured in a mission and Ward is there to see it. R&R! (What s HYDRA?)


A shot in the dark

Declaimer: I own nothing…

So I was inspired to write this for my otp. Just a little something to pass the time….R&R!

* * *

Skye was standing dangerously close to the water. They chased the suspect all the way to the port and now he had Skye cornered with a gun pointing at her. It was a simple, routine mission. Get in, capture the suspect and take him to the Sandbox so _how_ could everything go so wrong?

"You don't know what you`re getting into. Drop the gun Mr Stephens. Drop it and I promise you that S.H.I.E.L.D will take your case into consideration." Coulson said calmly hoping that the suspect would just listen to him. Fitzsimmons were at the lab with Tripplet while he, Ward and May were trying to get Skye out alive. Ward was trying so hard to keep his usual façade on but when his wife was standing 5 feet away with a gun in her head he couldn't be very calm.

"You are lying to me! You want to put me to the Sandbox and have me examined like a lab rat!" he said angrily and Ward swallowed audibly. He didn't like were this was going. The suspect was already cornered since they took his powers away but the way he looked at Skye did weird things to his stomach. _If he hurt Skye…_

"Yes we will but if you do something crazy we will have to kill you, and you don't want that." May chimed in trying to get the suspect to cooperate. She had claimed Skye as her daughter a long time ago and she knew how much Ward loved her. Losing her would kill him.

"Okay then" said the suspect and he pulled the trigger.

_Flashback_

"The suspects name is Daniel Stephens and he is really dangerous. He can take all the energy from the human body with a touch." Coulson said.

"Fitzsimmons have manufactured a machine to collect all the energy from the suspect."

"We used nanoparticles to alternate the chemical formula…"

"And to centre his powers drowning even more energy make him overheat,"

"And therefore making him powerless!" Fitzsimmons chimed excitedly.

"Very interesting Fitzsimmons. Wheels up in five!" Coulson said and left the room.

Skye was noting the coordinates in her laptop and she didn't notice Ward coming from behind her.

"Are you sure you want to do that? This guy is pretty dangerous." Ward said. He didn't have a problem with Skye joining him in missions. He actually felt better knowing that they had each other's backs but this one was too dangerous for his liking. He didn't want Skye anywhere near this psychopath.

"Oh babe, don't worry" she said soothingly kissing him. "I`ll be just fine, especially when I have my super husband there with me." she finished with smile that made him feel like the luckiest man in the world.

"You sure?because if you don`t want to come it would be fine." He said in a last attempt to stop her from going on the mission.

"Look, don't get me wrong I love it when you`re being all protective of me. It`s pretty cute and kind of sexy but I`ll be just fine, you`ll see…" she said, kissed him again and left the room leaving him alone.

_End of flashback_

Everything seemed to be in slow motion as the bullet left the barrel and shot Skye in the stomach. Her face became a mask of pain and her eyes shot back at Ward, wide with shock. She took a step back and with a thud, she landed in the water.

This couldn't be happening. Not to Grant Ward. He was close to losing her many times and this wasn't the first time that she was shot but it was never like this. May took a clean shot at the suspects head while Coulson called for an ambulance. Ward was too busy jumping in the water. He`d be damned in he lost like this, or at all…

He found her easily and he didn't like what he saw. She was desperately trying to breath and the water around her was turning red from the blood that came gushing out her. Ward held her tight and took her out of there. When he did so, he realised she wasn't breathing anymore. He started to panic and to perform CPR.

"Come on Skye, don't make me a widower, please!" he pleaded as a single tear streamed down his face. She was deathly pale and nothing he did was able to stop the bleeding. She was soaked and the cold wind didn't make the situation easier. Grant would never forgive himself if something happened to her. "Don't you die on me." He pleaded and the ambulance arrived.

* * *

The ambulance quickly took her in the nearest S.H.I.E.L.D hospital. Ward wasn't a lot willing to leave her side and he had to be thrown of the room.

"But, I`m her husband! You can ask me to leave! She needs me here!" he pleaded trying to supress the panic he felt.

"Ward, she`ll be fine, here are the best doctors she could ask for. They`ll take care of her." Coulson told him in an attempt to comfort him but it didn't work. Skye was the one that made him feel better but she wasn't there.

Fitzsimmons stayed cuddled together on the couch with Simmons crying and Fitz comforting her. May looked like she was about to cry and Coulson kept repeating "She`ll be fine, she`ll be fine…." Tripplet, the new addition to the team that by now felt like family looked deathly worried, Skye felt like a sister to him, while Ward did his best not to break down in front of everyone.

Skye stayed in the OR for 3 hours. People came and left while he stayed there thinking about Skye. How she laughed, how she smiled, how she could light up a whole room by just being her usual self. He thought about the nicknames she gave him. _Tin-man, superspy,_ _robot, agent manroid, Mr fun-machine_ and so on. He thought about the fact that he couldn't live without her. Going to her funeral, not waking up with her smiling up at him. Skye was the reason why he lived. Without her there, life seemed empty.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the S.H.I.E.L.D surgeon walking towards them with a smile on his face.

"The surgery was successful. The girl`s a fighter, she`ll be just fine."

"Can we see her?" asked Coulson happily.

"I`m sorry only family`s allowed."

Coulson looked like he was about to say something but Ward interrupted him.

"I can see her, she`s my wife." He said quickly, impatient to see her. He loved to call her his wife. Only his.

"This way agent." Said the doctor and showed him to her room.

He saw her sleeping with a nasal cannula but otherwise she looked like her beautiful self. She wasn't awake but he didn't mind. He walked up, grabbed a chair and took her hand in his hand. He wasn't going to leave her. Not again.


End file.
